


The Slytherin Protege.

by Heroine_Lestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Parent-Child Relationship, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange
Summary: AU. Narcissa hopes that a child might help her sister from drowning in her own demons, however nothing is that simple. Bellatrix struggles to control her own darkness while caring for another. Hermione's childhood is not simple nor light but she finds her place and that's all that matters.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 56
Kudos: 200





	1. Epilogue

The war had many casualties from both sides, each believing that the cause that they were fighting for was the correct one. The one worth dying for. On one side stood Harry Potter the boy who lived and who represented all that was light and good. On the other side was Voldermort who stood for darkness and blood purity. Even now as Narcissa Malfoy sits in the ruins of Hogwarts surveying the damage she knows that even though good had won the war they would never be able to fully repair what was broken, physically yes but in every way that really mattered the scars would remain.

Narcissa felt the lump in her pocket and quickly curled her fingers around the object, before the battle Bellatrix had given it to her as a gift as insurance that her baby sister would be protected from any outcome. Say what you will about Bellatrix, she was loyal to the end to those she deemed worthy of her affection.

The object was one that many in the building would recognize, it was silver instead of gold and the sand in the hourglass was a deep shade of crimson instead of its usual light brown. To anybody else this would be just another time turner but on closer inspection it was much more than that, much more powerful and that power could take you back quite some time.

Many with this in their possession would attempt to go back to change the outcome of the war or save many of the lives lost. Not Narcissa, she would be going back to save her sister. And to do so she would give Bellatrix what she had always wanted, a child. She would go back 17 years, just before the attack on the Longbottoms and give her sister the gift she had always deserved.

"You're plotting aren't you?" Lucius said in a quiet whisper next to her.

"Lucius, I suggest you concentrate on your own predicament before accusing me of plotting," Narcissa hissed, pointedly glancing at the aurors surrounding them on all sides.

Lucius promptly quieted down leaving Narcissa the opportunity to search for the most important piece of the puzzle, the perfect child for Bellatrix. Longbottom was hopeless, Weasley would be too obvious, they needed someone who would fit into the family. Parkinson's family status was too high to risk it.

Just when Narcissa was starting to lose hope of finding the perfect child among the sea of incompetent students before her, her attention was caught by a mane of brown hair. The hair was tangled and messy much like her sisters shortly after her escape from Azkaban.

Granger was smart, strong, and magically competent. She may be a muggle but that may be to Narcissa’s benefit, no one magical would notice the child's disappearance and Bella wouldn't have to be made aware of her blood status.

"Yes, Granger would be perfect," were her final thoughts before slipping the time turner around her neck and turning it back 17 years. The last thing she saw was an outraged Lucius screaming in her direction.


	2. The baby

Narcissa felt her vision go black before being shaken out of her confusion by a cold firm hand, she opened her eyes slightly before shutting them tightly again. The light blinded her; she blinked a few more times before fully taking in her surroundings..

She was in the Malfoy Manor, only it seemed warmer and more welcoming which was a stark contrast to the period of time when Voldemort took over the home she had worked so hard to build. The hand that had previously rested on her shoulder belonged to Lucius only he was no longer the pathetic man she had left mere seconds ago. In his place was the young, talented and hopeful Lucius who was not a good man by a long shot but could not be deemed evil either.

"Cissy, are you alright? You just fell unconscious; do you think it’s a problem with the baby?" Lucius fired questions at her in rapid succession. Narcissa looked down and quickly realized what was going on. She had come back, yes, but it seems she had come back in her younger body and not only was she younger but she seemed to be about 7 months pregnant too. Her plan had just become slightly more complicated, being pregnant really did make this all quite a bit more difficult.

* * *

Luckily her original calculations seemed correct, Bellatrix was not yet in Azkaban but her sanity was definitely beginning to spiral downwards.

The most difficult part of her plan was to get Bellatrix to agree to take this child into her care. Bellatrix could not have children of her own, that part was simple enough but she did care an awful lot about blood purity.

Despite her family pushing her into a marriage as quickly as possible, Narcissa actually happened to be a very capable witch so hypothetically she could fake the blood results. Faking blood results used to be common practice among wizards who were trying to hide that they had children out of wedlock especially with muggle partners.

* * *

Narcissa left one rainy night about a week after she had arrived, she had all the time in the world as there seemed to be no way to get back to her own timeline. This was the first night that Lucius had allowed her out of his sight and it was only because the family business was experiencing some type of negotiation in order to expand, something Narcissa knew would prove to be fruitful in the years to follow.

She had forgotten how protective and loving Lucius could be; their marriage was arranged but had become real however soon after Voldemort returned their happiness together all but disappeared.

The light haired witch stood outside a modest sized house, through the window she could see a muggle man and woman sitting on a loveseat watching moving images on a box. A cool breeze blew through the night; the witch pulled her cloak tightly around her baby bump before apparating into the bedroom of the smallest muggle in the house.

* * *

It was cruel to take someones child but Narcissa knew that if this child could save her sister then it would be completely worth the sacrifice. She just hoped Bellatrix sanity held on for a little longer as it would be a shame if after all of this effort her darker sister harmed the small sweet child.

Narcissa pulled out her wand; slowly moving it over the young child she whispered the words _purefeco lacious_. She has done research into changing Hermione's blood status and had found a long forgotten spell; the spell hadn't been used in centuries and was overlooked by most ever since blood status became more varied and accepted in the wizarding world. Hermione's blood wouldn't actually become pure but it'll appear that way to anyone who tried to prove otherwise.

A bright green light appeared over Hermione before quickly disappearing. She carefully lifted the child to her and with a pop Hermione Granger disappeared forever only to be replaced with Hermione Black because as Bellatrix so politely put it "Lestrange is a name that no child should have to grow up bearing."

* * *


	3. The mother

Bellatrix had been hiding in the safety of the Black Manor since the Dark Lord had been overthrown by that filthy half-blood Harry Potter. The embarrassment of their Dark Lord being overthrown by a mere baby was too much for her to bare.

And now the pure bloods who were trying to solve the magical world's problem of being overrun by those of less than satisfactory families are being hunted down by the ministry and have been forced into hiding. Bellatrix couldn't take this lack of action any longer, days on end of pacing up and down the same length of floor in an attempt to find a way to bring the Dark Lord back. The Lestrange brothers being cooped up alongside her did nothing to help her failing grasp on reality either.

Rabastan had returned the previous evening with news that the Longbottoms may be hiding useful information. So tonight they would find out just how reliable there source was, and if they weren't then a follow up visit would be in order.

Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers pulled their travel cloaks on before heading to the outside of 12 Grimmauld place in order to apparate however when they reached the door there was a figure already standing there. Narcissa with her blonde hair swept back and the top of her hood falling over her face and masking her emotions in the shadows, she held a small bundle firmly against her chest and her green cloak wrapped closely around both it and herself.

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?" Bellatrix, a hint of fondness in her tone that was not often heard, before directing her gaze pointedly at the bundle in Narcissa's grasp.

"We need to talk Bella," Narcissa whispered, low and harsh.

"My dear sister I don't have time for your trivial problems at the moment, we have more pressing matters at hand." Bellatrix said snidely before roughly pushing her way past Narcissa.

She didn't move far before a hand gripped her arm tightly and dragged her back to the buildings entrance. Bellatrix looked at her sister, intently studying her before returning her gaze to the Lestrange brothers.

"Go without me. I'll be there shortly, after I deal with this…situation," Bellatrix spat out the last words with disgust aimed more so at her sister than the brothers.

"Are you su…" Rodolphus started only to be cut off with a loud screech from Bellatrix.

"LEAVE!" after that they quickly made their way past Narcissa and with a pop disapparated.

The crazed look in Bellatrix's eyes did not disappear after the brothers' exit, if anything it seemed to intensify. She slowly moved her wand from the sleeve in which it was kept. Narcissa spotted this motion immediately and quickly dropped her travel cloak to the floor. As the cloak pooled at Narcissa's feet Bellatrix got her first glance at a sleeping Hermione. Her wand arm dropped in shock.

"That can't be yours! Who does that child belong to?" Bellatrix demanded pointing to the child in question and then to Narcissa's belly as if to prove her point.

"It's yours," Narcissa spoke for the first time since entering the house.

The darker sister looked at her sister in shock and disgust, and maybe just the slightest hint of hope glinting in her eyes. Bellatrix had gripped a chunk of her dark curls in confusion and was now tugging harshly.

"Is this your idea of a joke, Cissy? We both know I can't have a child so what is this," Bellatrix spat with venom laced words, one again pointing at the sleeping child.

"I know Bella," Narcissa tiredly replied. "I know you can't have a child, so I found you one, the perfect one."

"You expect me to just take in some filthy child! It could be a mudblood for all I know!" Bellatrix growled, waving her hand at the child in disinterest despite her eyes never leaving it.

"You know me better than that Bella. She was born from a pure blood family, the Travers family to be exact and I have tested her myself. She is from an upstanding pure family who have pledged their full support to the Dark Lord, so much so that they have given up their youngest for him and for you," Narcissa explained holding the child out for Bellatrix to inspect.

Bellatrix slowly moved toward the child, nervously she took the child into her own arms before waving her wand over Hermione's small body. Hermione then glowed a bright green before the light retreated back into the wand. Bellatrix tilted her head slightly at the small face in front of her before smiling slightly if somewhat menacingly to the small child.

"What's her name," Bellatrix asked in a somewhat childlike voice. Narcissa watched her older sisters' interaction with the former member of the golden trio, unsure as to how she would proceed.

"Hermione," Nacissa answered softly, afraid that anything more would startle her sister and cause harm to her new child.

* * *

That night was the night that Bellatrix had previously taken part in the crime that had her sent to Azkaban. Except this time she was not there, the Lestrange brothers however were and they turned themselves in, proudly declaring it as an act of loyalty to their Dark Lord. They were sentenced to Azkaban for life. Both Hermione's blood status and the fact that she was a Black/Lestrange were never questioned due to the fact that no one had seen Bellatrix for at least a year prior to the birth of Hermione.

Even Rodolphus considered Hermione his own daughter, as he considers it to be a debt to the Dark Lord. And shortly after Hermione became part of the Black household her name magically appeared in gold writing underneath Bellatrix’s on the Black family tree.

As for Hermione Granger, she was just another little missing child that was never found and presumed to be dead. After 3 years of searching her parents gave up and started a family once more, this time having with a son. In a sense her parents were right, Hermione Granger was dead but Hermione Black was only getting started.

* * *


	4. The move

At the age of one Hermione was even more adorable than before, with her short but thick hair and large eyes the few who dared always remarked on the resemblance between mother and daughter. Unfortunately it seemed that her temperament matched that of her mother's as well.

Bellatrix herself was still too much of a child to be given complete responsibility of a child, even one that people believed to be her own. Narcissa would often pop by to make sure that Bellatrix hadn't decided to apparate the small child into oblivion in one of her fits of anger. She would always bring Draco along when visiting as it appeared that the cousins had a rather calming effect on one another.

Hermione much like Bellatrix was prone to tantrums, Narcissa had become to the sounds of Hermione wailing and Bellatrix yelling right back. The blonde witch made sure to provide Hermione with a full time nanny, a descendant from the Abbot family who was just pureblood enough to satisfy Bellatrix.

When Narcissa and Draco arrived at the house it was deathly quiet, an unsettling atmosphere thick in the air as they moved through the house.

Shifting Draco in her arms the blonde witch headed upstairs and to the nursery. The heavy door creaked open with a light push, the rich black and blue walls were illuminated by the light peeking in from the corridor.

Hermione lay buried in her little blue blanket, her figure was motionless but thankfully still breathing. On the floor next to the elaborate black cot lay the dark crumpled figure of Bellatrix. Narcissa strode towards her sister, giving a not-so gentle nudge with the toe of her shoe straight into the darker sisters side. Bellatrix grumbled under her breath, before rolling over to face her sister.

"What?" Bellatrix asked sharply, the fatigue on her face quickly making way for annoyance.

"Where is the nanny?" Narcissa drawled out, looking around at the mess her sister and niece created with disdain. The once pristine room was now overturned and in complete disarray and the only spots left untouched were the cot and the small area currently occupied by Bellatrix.

"I don't like her, she kept on going on and on about morals and I just wanted to sleep for once and this brat just won't stop,” Bellatrix whined, “she said she'll be back tomorrow so don't look at me like that Cissy!"

Draco shifted in Narcissa's arms in unrest so she quickly put him in the cot alongside Hermione. Draco started prodding at her but she remained completely still, even when Draco started to prod the little girl harder there was no reaction. Narcissa studied Hermione's prone figure before looking over to Bellatrix, a tired smirk in place.

"What did you do?" Narcissa said, panic starting to creep up in her chest as she went over to Hermione gently picking her up.

"Don't worry, it's just a teeny little Imperius Curse nothing to worry about," Bellatrix said with the casual wave of her hand, she had taken to making snow angels in the surrounding mess on the floor.

"You performed an Unforgivable curse on your own child? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Narcissa yelled, shock and disgust overtaking her features as she protectively held Hermione to her chest.

Bellatrix sat up and straightened out her black dress and even darker curls that had gotten tangled in her recent floor activities, watching her sister as she seriously contemplated the question.

"Well Cissy, it really did seem like the only appropriate option. If I had cast the Cruciatus Curse she would have just yelled more, also I'm saving that one for when she's a little older and deserving of a more severe punishment. And if I killed her you would never let me hear the end of it," Bellatrix said with the roll of her eyes and a small shrug. 

"She is a child, she has no control over her behavior," Narcissa explained in disbelief.

"Exactly, so if I Imperius her then I'll be able to control her and finally get some well-deserved rest," Bellatrix explained.

"That is not moral Bella," Narcissa hissed, attempting too reason with the other witch.

Bellatrix quickly cut her sister off, “So? I don't care. Living with this thing is worse than living with Rodolphus," Bellatrix spat out.

"Undo it now!" Narcissa demanded, her hand moving to grasp her wand as she did so.

"Fiiiiine!"

Bellarix lifted the spell and Hermione to promptly started crying, and from the expression on Bellatrix's face she wasn't the only one. This was the final incident to tip the scale for Narcissa, and that same day Bellatrix and Hermione were moved into the Malfoy manors west wing.

There was more than enough room and she was able to convince Lucius that having his cousin around would be good for Draco, however the main reason for the move was to keep an eye on her sister and to keep Hermione from any more damage.

* * *

At the age of three Hermione and Draco were inseparable, both resembled their mothers greatly and both were advanced for their ages. Narcissa was surprised at their closeness at first, she could still recall Draco returning from Hogwarts each holiday season with new stories all revolving around a certain ‘insufferable know-it-all mudblood’.

She strongly suspects now that their initial dislike for one another was merely because they were too similar, both had above average intelligence, adamant to be the best and were extremely protective of their families. And since they are now part of the same family, things have started to change.

It was the day of Draco's third birthday, and they were throwing him a large party to celebrate. Lucius had taken it upon himself to arrange an elaborate event, something the Malfoy’s were accustom to.

All the Malfoy family were present, as were the majority of the Black family minus Sirius and Andromeda who couldn't even be mentioned in Bellatrix's presence without her causing serious damage to the surrounding area. Other than the family many other pure blood families could be seen in the back garden of the Malfoy manor, decorated to perfection in Draco's current favorite thing, dragons. A live dragon was chained down and could be pet or even mounted with help from the trainer.

Hermione, Draco and Pansy, who completed their trio, were running around on the grass. They occasionally interacted with others but mostly stayed in each others company.

Narcissa looked around the garden passes the many people in attendance in an attempt to spot her sister, when she didn't see Bellatrix she sighed and quickly made her way into the Manor and towards Bellatrix's room. Bellatrix had improved greatly as a mother but she was still by no means a good mother, she had at least she had stopped cursing her child which for her was a definite improvement.

Narcissa got to Bellatrix's door and turned the knob, it was locked. She then knocked lightly before putting her ear to the door, she could here movement inside.

"Bella, why are you inside?" Narcissa asked gently, her sister was still sensitive and couldn’t be pushed to hard.

"She just won't stop…." Bellatrix said, her voice coming out slightly muffled.

"Who won't stop?" Narcissa tried again.

"Hermione, she just keeps on and it makes me want to hurt her and if I do then you'll be mad at me," Bellatrix replied in a small voice.

"What does she do?" Narcissa asked softly.

"She just keeps looking, like she see's everything inside and she won't stop….she's always watching," Bellatrix said, her voice growing closer to the door.

"It's okay Bella just let me in, we can fix this," Narcissa said in a soothing voice that was reserved for her sister when she went through her dark periods.

There was a long pause before some shuffling, the door swung open showing the disaster that Bellatrix had created inside her room. Singed books lay on the floor, a table was cut cleanly in half and the bed had a hole through the middle of it. In the eye of the storm stood Bellatrix, small and frail, Narcissa took her sister in her arms and held her tightly before together they returned to the festivities below.

* * *


	5. The lesson

At six, Hermione had grown fond of learning about everything around her. Her love for books and penchant for curiosity knew no bounds, something Narcissa found to be trying. Bellatrix however found a shared thirst for knowledge in Hermione.

Hermione and Draco had begun their private lessons and were learning at a rapid pace. Bellatrix had even taken it upon herself to teach a language that many assumed to be either a birthright or gift but which was actually a lost art only maintained by a select few purebloods and passed down from one generation to the next. The select few chosen to learn parsletongue were considered to be royalty amongst the Slytherin population of Hogwarts.

For the most part Bellatrix was able to cope with Hermione's demanding nature if not match it with her own, however she still had sporadic moods which would occasionally disrupt the tenuous peace that they’ve developed. When Bellatrix gave into the darkness, Narcissa made sure to remove Hermione from her mothers company and let the darker witch deal with the episode without fear of causing harm to her daughter. Possibly the worst of her breaks took place shortly after Hermione’s sixth birthday.

Hermione had accidentally stumbled upon, a room that had been magically locked for the entirety of her young life in an effort to keep it’s contents away from prying eyes. The room was shrouded in darkness, the only light was provided by the slit in the curtains which allowed for a single ray of light to peak through. Hermione didn't hesitate to go further into the room. Her mother had said the room was forbidden to her and she would normally heed her mothers warning but the burning curiosity to know what the room contained outweighed the fear of her mothers wrath.

The right wall of the room held various weapons and odd metal instruments that Hermione was unable to identify. To the left was an enormous bookshelf spanning from wall to wall and floor to ceiling. The book shelf held ancient dust covered tombs with writing that came across as gibberish to the young girl.

Hermione was so enamored with the old books that she didn't hear the soft footsteps, only when a voice spoke from directly behind her did she realize that she was not alone.

"What are you doing here dear?" Bellatrix asked her daughter, her voice dripping with faux sweetness.

"Nothing mother," Hermione answered, looking down at her feet in an attempt to not visibly shudder at the tone of her mother's voice.

"I thought I told you not to come in here. Did I not tell you that?" Bellatrix replied, her voice laced with disdain and a cruel smirk on her face.

"Yes mother," Hermione said, her fists balled up at her sides in an effort not to cry or do something equally as stupid in front of her mother.

"And if I remember correctly, last time you didn't follow the rules you were punished with ‘quiet time’. Do you want to be locked in a closet again until your dear Aunt Narcissa finds you?" Bellatrix snapped, expecting an answer from the child.

Hermione looked down at her shoes before glancing up at her mother; she saw the menacing look in Bellatrix's eyes and quickly averted her eyes again before shaking her head in reply.

"Good, I didn't think you would want that," Bellatrix nodded her head in agreement, more to herself than Hermione.

"Come here little one, it's okay," Bellatrix beckoned Hermione towards her with the curl of a finger.

Hermione slowly inched towards her mother, looking down to avoid the disapproval in her eyes that Hermione loathed so much. She looked up at her mother, expecting to see a mask of disapproval but instead she was met with a crack of contact between her face and Bellatrix's fist.

Hermione grabbed her jaw in agony and her small frame collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor. Bellatrix crouched down in front of her.

"My poor baby," she said brushing Hermione's hair from her tear stained face before continuing. "You have to be punished or forgiveness would be meaningless."

With that she got up and sauntered out the room leaving Hermione alone on the hard stone floor. After a few hours in the same position, Narcissa found the girl. She took Hermione to her bedroom and healed her as best she could before banishing Bellatrix from the Malfoy Manor and back to the Black Manor. The exclusion lasted a full month before Narcissa relented and let Bellatrix move back in.

* * *

When Hermione was nine she had made the simple mistake of insulting Kreacher, the Black family's house elf. Draco had explained to Hermione that the small creatures were below those of pureblood status like themselves. Hermione had watched Draco insult them in front of his father and the older Malfoy had just smiled at his son in encouragement.

So the following day when she was seated in the drawing room with her mother and Aunt and Kreacher made an appearance she mimicked the behavior she had seen from Draco. Instead of her usual polite manner, she told creature he was below her and refused to make eye contact with the scrawny elf.

Bellatrix was so livid at her daughters behavior she had to be physically restrained by her sister.

"How dare you speak to him like that?" Bellatrix spat out as she tried to escape her sisters' deadly grip.

Hermione looked utterly confused, so much so that even Bellatrix seemed to calm slightly. Narcissa carefully whispered something into Bella's ear which she reluctantly nodded at before making her way out the room, not even sparing Hermione a glance which was an unusual occurrence as Bellatrix and Hermione had become rather close.

Narcissa pointed to the seat across from where she had perched herself. Hermione sat down, her hands nervously tangled together in her lap as she watched her aunt.

"Hermione, I want you to understand something. Just because a creature is not a pureblood or even a human, does not mean that they don't have their uses. If you are nice to the creatures who crave it the most then in return you will gain their loyalty and loyalty is worth a lot more than you showing off your blood status. I know you heard all this from Draco and I will discuss this with him as well. Do you understand what I have said?" Narcissa asked in a kind but serious tone that Hermione knew not to take lightly.

Hermione nodded quickly before running off to summon Kreacher and apologize. She loved the houselves and never wanted to be against them ever again.


	6. The letter

Narcissa was slightly worried when Hermione turned eleven; she knew that the girl possessed magical abilities in the previous timeline but there was no guarantee that the same would be true in this alternative world. There would be no reasonable way to explain the young witches lack of ability to Bellatrix, at least not without the risk of severe injury to either herself or Hermione. When the letter finally arrived a heavy weight was lifted from the blonde witches shoulders, this was the final hurdle in making the true blood status of Hermione obsolete once and for all.

The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Hermione Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

Narcissa just hoped that Hermione wouldn't be placed in Hufflepuff or worse, Gryffindor. Since the arrival of the letter Bellatrix had been ranting non stop about her expectations for Hermione at Hogwarts.

"Could you imagine my own daughter ending up like that mutt Sirius, what an absolute disgrace he was, with all his love for mudbloods. And we both know what started that Cissy, if he had been put in Slytherin he would never have ended up so pathetic. I swear if Hermione ends up that way…," Bellatrix threateningly spat at Narcissa.

Draco and Hermione were playing upstairs discussing Hogwarts and what it would be like, leaving Bellatrix the opportunity to continue her tirade which was currently focused on blood traitors and mudbloods, Bellatrix's two favourite subjects.

"Bella could you calm yourself! She is your daughter whether you acknowledge it or not, that is how she sees you. And you might have your fits of violent and atrocious behaviour but consider this; if it wasn't for that little girl up there you would be locked in Azkaban for life while dementors sucked out the last remnants of whatever soul you still posses," Narcissa forcefully replied, looking directly into her sisters eyes while folding her arms in defiance. Bellatrix would never know how true that statement really was..

Eleven years ago, before she had left her old life behind to create this new one, she had often seen her sister. Bellatrix was menacing, schizophrenic and violent but that was nothing compared to the skeletal figure Molly Weasly had destroyed, the Bellatrix that was killed had no humanity left within her. It hadn't been easy but up until now Narcissa has managed to prevent that history from repeating itself and there was no way she would give up on sister now.

"Cissy, when the Dark Lord returns he will not accept her presence as my daughter unless she becomes a pure Black, not some pathetic joke of a child," Bellatrix growled throwing her arms in the air as if to demonstrate her point, after which she resumed her pacing.

It was an absurd thought to Narcissa that anyone would question Hermione as Bella's daughter. When she first chose Hermione she knew that the girl resembled her sister physically but somehow being raised by Bellatrix had increased their physical similarities. Hermione's hair was still as unruly as ever but instead of a puffy mane she had perfectly formed ringlets, her hair a darker shade of brown than Narcissa remembered. Her hair together with her exceptionally pale skin made her look like a younger Bella, maybe even more like their other sister Andromeda.

"That's ridiculous, not one person has ever doubted that she was yours," Narcissa replied.

"He will, he knows all," Bellatrix lightly growled.

This was yet another problem laying before Narcissa, once her sisters ‘Dark Lord’ returned she would revert back to the pathetic slave she once was. Voldemort would suck out the parts of her soul that had so far been shielded from the dementors, she would lose her sister once again. Narcissa knew something would have to be done, and soon.

* * *

"Hurry up little one, we're going to be late," Bellatrix called out in a girly high pitched tone.

"Yes mother," Hermione dutifully answered, running down the stairs towards her mother's outstretched arms, quickly grabbing a hold as they apparated to Diagon Ally.

The narrow street was packed with people of all shapes and sizes, many students seemed to be doing their shopping for the new school year. Hermione followed behind her mother, careful never to lose sight of her in the wall of bodies. People often stared at them but Hermione was used to it, her mother was once a great fighter in the war and people should respect what she stood for. Her Aunt Narcissa had taken Draco shopping the previous day, so she was excited to get everything he had shown off the previous evening.

They quickly got the listed books, cauldron and wand, next were her robes. As they made their way towards the robes shop Bellatrix bumped into a small plump red headed woman who was reprimanding what looked to be twin boys.

"Oh, I'm so sor….. Oh it's you, Lestrange!" Molly grimaced upon realizing who she had walked into.

"A Weasley, what a shock! With the way you keep popping them out Molly, it would be a shock to not run into one of yours," Bellatrix sneered back at woman.

"I'm shocked that you've been legally allowed to keep your daughter for as long as you have, poor child doesn't stand a chance with you as a mother," Molly retaliated, her face tinged with pink in anger.

"Well it's not much better being a blood traitor is it? Hermione dear, these are the people I've warned you against. They are filthy and deserve only our sympathy and disdain," Bellatrix said, spitting on the ground before Molly.

"Yes mother," Hermione answered with a grin that eerily matched the one her mother had worn only moments ago.

With that Bellatrix and Hermione turned on their heel and left a shocked Molly Weasly behind, the twins who had remained away from the confrontation trying to get her attention.

Once Hermione had her robes, her mother took her to procure a pet. With the help of her mother she chose a slim but strong looking black cat, with a striking white stripe running through its face. She named the sleek feline Carmilla.

The day was not perfect, Bellatrix had reacted badly to a stare from one wizard and hexed him, she also physically attacked an unhelpful assistant at the bookstore, but for the most part this was one of the best days Hermione had ever spent with her mother.

* * *

Professor Quirrell was seated in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron nursing a single butterbeer. A hooded figure approached him swiftly.

"We need to talk?" the dark figure whispered, only Quirrell identify the mystery person shrouded in shadows.

"S-s-sure, h-have a-a-a seat," Quirrell motioned to the seat opposite his.

"Not here, outside," the dark figure replied, this time slightly more impatient.

"O-o-okay," Quirrell managed to stutter in reply.

The night sky was dark as they made their way to the back of the Leaky Cauldron where the entrance to Diagon Ally could be found. Just as Quirrell turned to question the need for this odd meeting he was hit with a jet of green light. It was so unexpected that he didn't make a sound as he crumpled to the floor, his eyes wide and glassy as he lay unmoving. Quirrell was dead.

The dark figure looked on before letting their hood down. A cascade of blonde hair shone in the moonlight. Narcissa Malfoy looked at the dead form at her feet with disgust.

"You won't have the opportunity to ruin my family this time," she said before apparating away with a loud pop.


	7. The train

On the first day of September both Black and Malfoy families managed to arrive on platform 9 ¾ within the nick of time. To get Hermione and Draco ready and gather all their possessions together was no small feat, not to mention the time it took for Bellatrix to finally grace them all with her presence.

Despite their haste in getting to the platform on time they seemed as cool and composed as ever, as if their late arrival had been systematically planned beforehand and knowing Bellatrix, it probably had been.

The luggage was swiftly deposited onto the train, leaving the two families to say their farewells in the hustle and bustle of the busy crowd. The red train stood out against the bland station surroundings and the ever present smoke it produced made it seem all that more magical.

"Well, I do hope that you won't do anything to embarrass the family or I while you are away," Bellatrix spoke tightly to Hermione, her voice raised ever so slightly to be heard above the screeching of pet owls.

"I will be sure not to mother," Hermione dutifully replied, her long curls bouncing as she shook her head.

"Very well. Also, do you remember who not to interact with?" Bellatrix asked sweetly.

"The Weasly's and any other known blood traitors," Hermione relayed her mothers earlier words verbatim.

"Good and don't forget the Mudbloods, filthy people those dear," Bellatrix added darkly.

Hermione quickly nodded in reply. She looked around as other families participated in tearful goodbyes, hugging as if they would never see one another again. A long time ago, Hermione wasn't exactly sure when, she had concluded that her family was not like so many others. Their beliefs and behavior was considered odd by these so called loving families.

Hermione remembered what the Weasley woman had said though at the time she had internally disagreed. She knew her mother was unconventional but Hermione loved her very much and would never want any harm to come to her. At first, Hermione had found it hard to grasp what exactly it entailed to be from an old and noble pure blood family but now she understood. They were simply trying to protect their bloodline. If there were no more purebloods, then witches and wizards could become yet another extinct race.

Her mother may not have played with her or taken her to the park but she did teach Hermione a great deal, she taught Hermione how to defend herself and more importantly she taught her how to close herself off from others. Which is a skill that both Bellatrix and Narcissa had perfected at a young age, and now Draco and Hermione would follow in that legacy.

"Bellatrix, leave it be. She knows all you have told her, for once just act like her mother," Narcissa reprimanded Bellatrix from over Hermione's shoulder.

"Fine, Cissy. Let's just leave it be and allow our children to run a muck with those sorry excuses of life," Bellatrix replied sarcastically, Narcissa just rolled her eyes in return before turning back towards her husband and child.

"Mother, you have nothing to worry about. I am completely aware of the sorts that are in Hogwarts and I will be in no way socializing with them or their cohorts," Hermione promised, looking directly at her mother and meaning each and every word. People say her mother is crazy but that won’t stop Hermione from trying everything to win her approval.

"That’s my good girl," Bellatrix cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice before lowering herself down to Hermione's eye level and tapping her lightly on the cheek. She then did something completely unexpected, she broke into a wide and genuine grin.

The train whistle blew signaling that it was time for the students to board the train. Hermione quickly hugged her mother and before Bellatrix could react, it was over. Hermione then went over to say her goodbyes to both Narcissa and Lucius before heading off to find a compartment with Draco.

"Hermione," a voice called out, she looked back to see her mother, who stood out against the sea of people in her striking black robes. "I expect you to return home this holiday wearing green and silver."

Before Hermione could reply, Bellatrix had disappeared never once reacting to the stares from the surrounding mass of people on the platform.

* * *

"Pansy should be around here somewhere, she did say she was going to save us a place didn't she?" Draco asked, his voice was oddly high pitched for a boy though Hermione thought it suited him.

Pansy was the third member of their inseparable trio; their families were close and they had known each other since a very young age. Hermione liked Pansy, she was intelligent and held similar views which was something Hermione often found to be lacking in others. Draco however enjoyed Pansy’s creativity in causing mischief, a talent they both shared.

"Merlin, is that another Weasley?" Draco scoffed, intruding upon Hermione's thoughts. She turned her head to see another telling mop of red hair and freckles. The Weasley boy was seated next to another, this boy was reed thin with unruly hair and broken glasses. Hermione thought he looked rather poor. Draco reasoned, with a sneer, that shared poverty was probably what brought the boys together in the first place.

They laughed at the two boys' expense before continuing down the hall. It wasn't long before they ran into a small pudgy boy with matted down brown hair.

"Excuse me, I've lost my toad. You haven't maybe seen one around here have you?" the flustered boy asked, looking around as if the toad would just appear out of thin air.

"No we haven't. Now if you would move, we could get on with our lives," Draco snidely remarked, the boy looked at Hermione with a lost expression but she just shrugged her shoulders and moved away from him.

They searched a couple more compartments before landing on the one that held Pansy. Along with Pansy, Grabbe and Goyle sat mutely. The two large, dim boys were quickly dismissed from the compartment by the trio.

The three sat down and discussed the upcoming year, thinking of all the fun that was to be had.

* * *

The rumour quickly made its way through the train. Harry Potter was on board and he was going to be a first year at Hogwarts. Hermione quickly asked the second year who had relayed the gossip to them where the boy could be found.

Hermione supressed her laughter when she realized that the great Harry Potter was actually the poor scruffy looking boy from earlier. He didn't bother her much then, but now that she knew who he was she could already feel her stomach ache in dislike.

Harry Potter was a hero to some but not to her. He destroyed her mother, made her crazy. He took down the only person able to defend her mother from her own mind. Hermione doesn't care much for Voldemort but he did help her mother, made her better, for a little while at least.

So when she ran into him at the sweet cart that was making its rounds, she knew that they would not get along.

Potter bought heaps of candy; she had heard that he had grown up with muggles so obviously everything was new to him.

As he tried to walk passed her, she subtly tripped him. He dropped all the candy that was loaded in his arms. She quickly put on a fake smile that was dripping with disdain.

"Oh so sorry, I didn't see you there," Hermione offered in a voice that sounded a lot like the one Bellatrix used when she was feeling particularly violent.

Hermione walked away, not even bothering to listen to the boys attempts to splutter out a few words.

* * *

"Ugh, what is that?" Draco said with a look of disgust. They had just gotten off the train and were following a bundle of first years. The path was however being blocked by a giant bearded man.

"Half breed," Hermione answered with a knowing look.

"So wrong," Pansy commented from beside Hermione.

The three continued on the path before coming to a collection of small row boats.

"Four to a boat," said the giant who introduced himself as Hagrid.

The trio quickly got a boat to themselves while the other students fought to share with their friends. A tall dark boy with high set cheek bones and clear eyes approached them.

"Do you mind if I take this seat?" He asked in a voice that was a lot lower than Draco's high one.

They looked at one another before shrugging.

"Sure, have a seat," Draco motioned to the empty space next to Pansy. The boy gracefully sat down.

"My name is Blaise Zabini," he introduced himself to the others.

"Draco Malfoy, Hermione Black, and I am Pansy Parkinson," Pansy introduced them all motioning to each with the wave of her hand.

They spoke along the journey on the river but all conversation halted as the castle came into view. It was lit up in the darkness of the night. It was the most beautiful sight Hermione had ever seen.

* * *

At the gate they were met by a stoic older witch who’s rigid posture and harsh expression showed that she clearly had no tolerance for bad behaviour. When she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall Hermione remembered what her mother had said about this professor in specific.

It seemed that she preferred Gryffindor's as she had been one, and she had a special dislike for Bellatrix because while she was smart she never made use of it in the right way. Hermione wondered if this distaste would get passed down a generation.

Professor McGonagall explained the sorting process that would take place before leading them into the Great hall. The hall was filled by four long tables each packed with students, against the far wall the teachers were seated. She saw Albus Dumbledore whose attention seemed to be fixed upon Harry Potter.

The seat next to Dumbledore was filled by Professor Galatea Merrythought who many had thought to be dead but who was actually just taking a break. She knew more about the Dark Arts than any other known person and had been teaching for over 50 years. Professor Quirrell who was meant to fill the position had been killed by an enemy he had made from his travels, at least that's what was being reported.

The sorting soon commenced after a song from the extremely ragged dirty old hat.

The song went:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_ _  
_ _But don't judge on what you see,_ _  
_ _I'll eat myself if you can find_ _  
_ _A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_ _  
_ _Your top hats sleek and tall,_ _  
_ _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_ _  
_ _And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_ _  
_ _The Sorting Hat can't see,_ _  
_ _So try me on and I will tell you_ _  
_ _Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_ _  
_ _Where dwell the brave at heart,_ _  
_ _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_ _  
_ _Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_ _  
_ _Where they are just and loyal,_ _  
_ _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_ _  
_ _And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_ _  
_ _if you've a ready mind,_ _  
_ _Where those of wit and learning,_ _  
_ _Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_ _  
_ _You'll make your real friends,_ _  
_ _Those cunning folks use any means_ _  
_ _To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_ _  
_ _And don't get in a flap!_ _  
_ _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_ _  
_ _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

After the song commenced the sorting promptly went ahead.

"A Hufflepuff, how humiliating," Hermione heard Draco whisper to Pansy as Hanna Abbott was placed.

"Black, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called out. Her name grew some attention as the Black family had a reputation not only in Hogwarts but the entire magical community.

Hermione sat down on the stool as the hat was placed atop her head. Everything grew dark it covered her eyes. She heard a small voice that seemed to come from within her own mind.

"Mmmm… A good mind, very good. You would do well in Ravenclaw, they would challenge this great mind you have. But then there seems to be good dose of bravery which would do well in Gryffindor," The hat whispered into her ear.

"Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor," Hermione whispered quietly to herself.

"Not Gryffindor you say? Quiet right you are. You are brave but not stupid, smart but cunning. I would have to say….. SLYTHERIN!" the hat said in her ear before ripping at the brim to yell out his final decision.

Hermione could feel her body flood with relief and quickly joined the now cheering table of green and silver.

She was rapidly joined by a grinning Draco, an ecstatic Pansy and a content Blaise. Potter and Weasley were placed in Gryffindor which Hermione took as a sign that her earlier evaluation of Potter had been correct.

The table was magically filled with food and they gorged themselves until they had no space left; when everyone was sleepy and full Dumbledore said a few words before sending them off to their new common rooms.

They were lead down to the dungeons by a Slytherin Prefect; in the dungeons he approached a statue of two intertwined snakes. He loudly said purity, and the snakes moved allowing them to pass through.

The common room was decorated in black leather with green trimmings. The windows provided a view into the black lakes murky depths. The cold stone and roaring fire might have made some uncomfortable but Hermione felt as if this was already her second home.

The girls and boys split up, each going to their rooms, getting some much needed rest.

* * *


	8. The lesson

A few days after the feast Hermione made her way to the owlery, it took a couple of wrong turns but she eventually managed to find her way. She tied a note that she had written earlier to a tawny owls leg, before setting him out to her whispered destination. The girl watched him fly off and become a tiny spec in the orange morning sky before trekking to breakfast.

The note read:

_Dear Mother,_

_I have been sorted into Slytherin, I hope you are happy that I will be continuing the family legacy. Classes have started up and my schedule is pretty tight, hopefully I will adapt to it quickly. Draco, Pansy and I are all in the same classes which makes me confidant that our friendship will not suffer in any way this year._

_Harry Potter is at Hogwarts this year, he was sorted into Gryffindor but I would not have expected anything more from him. He is a tragic excuse of a wizard and in no way does he look able to duel Longbottom never mind someone with_ _any actual skill._

_Professor McGonagall seems to have taken an instant dislike to me; unfortunately for her I seem to be the only one making any progress in her class so she is forced to reward Slytherin house points._

_I hope you are doing well Mother, if you write father please send my_ _love_ _._

_Love_ _,_

_Hermione_ _._

* * *

Hermione sat between Draco and Pansy enjoying the breakfast spread lay out before them, as they ate they spoke about their upcoming classes and the rumors they had picked up so far.

Hermione was on her second piece of toast when the owls swooped in from overhead, dropping parcels as they swooped down close to the tables and occasionally grabbing the odd piece of food to go.

Draco and Pansy both received parcels filled to the brim with sweets and other goodies. Hermione also received a package with an attached letter; the letter bore the Black seal stamped in black wax. Hermione quickly tore open the envelope and read the letter within.

_Dear Hermione_

_I am glad that I will not have to disown you; it would have been such a waste as you have so much potential. Classes are often dull but that doesn't mean that you should completely avoid them_ _,_ _they can come in useful especially the History of Magic if you need to catch up on your sleep. Despite this I expect you to hold our name up_ _to the proper standards_ _and get exceptional results._

_I am glad to see that you are spending your time with Malfoy and Parkinson and not that filth Potter or Longbottom, who is the sole reason for your father being in Azkaban. Stay away from Potter, but if that is not possible make sure to inflict as much pain on him as possible._

_McGonagall is_ _jealous_ _of my abilities, abilities that you obviously seem to have_ _inherited_ _. She is only able to do one_ _little_ _trick herself and not much else, if she bothers you let me know and I'll pay her a visit on your behalf._

_Regards,_

_Bellatrix Black_

_P.S. Narcissa said I should send you a gift like the sweets she sent Draco. Sweets are completely useless_ _,_ _I sent you a book of beginners' dark arts_ _. I_ _thought it would be useful when dealing with Potter. Don't open it at the table._

Hermione looked down grinning at the letter, most would not consider this letter affectionate but coming from Bellatrix this was downright emotional.

* * *

Hermione Black and Harry Potter were both first years, both from well-respected families and both trying to make a name for themselves at Hogwarts. The main difference however was the reactions that they evoked from their fellow classmates.

Hermione was well respected and liked in Slytherin for her families reputation and her own devious nature, she had also found popularity among the Ravenclaw students for her intelligence and book smart nature. Harry Potter on the other hand was well loved by the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors for his role in defeating Voldemort, Hermione found this to be ridiculous as he played no real role in the incident other than surviving on pure dumb luck.

Within the castle wall Black and Potter were both considered celebrities, Harry tried to offer a hand of friendship to Hermione on their second day at Hogwarts but she promptly ignored him, strutting haughtily in the opposite direction. Her mother had taught her better than to hang around with such distasteful and classless people, even her Aunt with her more lenient views would be appalled by Harry's sheer presence in her life.

Hermione soon discovered that there was another person who shared her distaste for Harry. 

"Ah yes, Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity," Snape snapped during the attendance of there very first potions class.

Draco and Hermione instantly turned to each other with matching grins, this would be good they were sure of it.

As Snape continued to explain what potions entailed, something Hermione couldn't help but be fascinated by despite the slightly dozing Draco to her right.

"Potter!" Snape bellowed, causing Draco to jerk awake and take in his surroundings with an alarmed expression.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked Harry with a hard look. Harry and his ginger companion looked to one another with equally confused expressions.

"I don't know, sir," he answered.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything," Snape sneered before glanced over to Hermione.

"Miss Black, maybe you would be as kind as to enlighten Potter here," Snape asked Hermione in a tone slightly less hostile than the one reserved for Harry.

"It would be my pleasure sir. It’s sleeping potion that goes by the name 'Draught of the Living Death'," Hermione confidently answered, sending a scathing look in Harry's direction.

"Very good Miss Black, 20 points to Slytherin for showing some intelligence and 20 points from Gryffindor the lack thereof," dismissing all the shouts of protest with one swift glare before continuing the class.

Behind Snape sat a smug looking Draco and Hermione who were rudely gesturing to the two boys who sat with their heads hung in shame.

* * *

The Slytherin notice board displayed a poster that announced the start date of flying lessons as the coming Thursday and that the lessons would commence with the Gryffindors.

The Slyherin trio were excited, both with the prospect of being able to fly and with watching the Gryffindors embarrass themselves trying.

The morning of the practice they ran into Harry, Ron and Neville, the latter clutching a remembrall tightly to his side. The clumsy boy had made himself a walking target among his peers.

"Aw, look who’s got a little toy," Draco sneered pointing at the remembrall.

"Leave him alone Malfoy," Harry said, moving forward as to defend the other boy.

Hermione and Pansy chuckled at the move before mimicking the action themselves.

"Potter, you can't compete with us so please stop pretending to be a big boy," Pansy cruelly snarled.

"Leave Harry alone," Neville interrupted in a timid voice, clutching tightly to his colour changing ball.

"You should have run when you had the chance Longbottom. I don't like you, your parents are the reason my father is in prison. Just because he's there doesn't mean that you're any safer. Got it?" Hermione coldly asked, her face devoid of any emotion.

She then turned away her friends closely following, leaving a tearful Neville and a flustered Harry behind as she did so.

* * *


	9. The dual

They stood outside on a vast expanse of green grass located just outside the walls of the Hogwarts castle. Slytherin's slotted among Gryffindor's, each student with a broom by their side. The two houses stood glaring at one another, none more so than Hermione Black and Draco Malfoy who were both silently hoping that Potter would fall from his broom.

"I wish there was a way to beat him to death with his own broom," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Oh, there is," Hermione replied with a devious smirk.

"Care to demonstrate," Pansy asked from Draco's other side.

"Maybe later, if we have the time," Hermione quipped. She was not joking, she had taken to studying the book her mother had sent almost religiously and she was confident that she could easily perform some of the spells held within.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman with silver hair and piercing yellow eyes resembling that of a hawk, she effectively captured the students attention.

"Good morning, I am Madam Hooch your flight instructor. Do as I say and you won't get hurt," Madam Hooch provided in a severe tone.

"Now put your hand over your broom and command towards you," Madam Hooch ordered of them.

All of the students did as directed, followed by a loud chorus of "Up!" Harry was one of the first to get his broom, followed swiftly by a determined Draco. The majority though had trouble commanding there brooms to do anything more than slightly tremble. Hermione was furious that Potter had beaten her at something, especially something he had no previous experience in.

"Good, now I want you to mount your brooms. We are going to practice hovering just slightly above the ground. On the count of three….," Madam Hooch explained once everyone had successfully gotten hold of their brooms. However before she could count down Neville had already kicked off fearing that he would be last, he zoomed up higher and higher losing all control over his broom.

"Longbottom, get down immediately! Detention if you don't get down right now!" Madam Hooch yelled upwards.

Neville flew even higher and higher before his broom jerked sharply to the left causing him to fall and land with a hard thump on the ground below. Madam Hooch along with Neville's fellow Gryffindor's all ran to his aid. The Slytherin's however remained behind, mocking Neville and his perpetual misfortune.

"I'm taking Longbottom to the hospital wing, if any of you fly it will be grounds for immediate expulsion," Madam Hooch warned, helping the injured Neville towards the castle.

Once out of sight, Draco nudged Hermione and pointed to the direction of a small object that lay among the long grass. It was Neville's Remembrall, Draco quickly scooped it up and showed it off to the others.

"Look what Longbottom dropped, maybe I should leave it somewhere he would find it. Perhaps a tree?" Draco asked, looking towards Hermione and Pansy for encouragement. Both girls nodded in agreement.

"Give that here Malfoy," Harry demanded.

"Why don't you come get it?" Draco sneered, throwing the Remembrall up and down while getting on his broom and floating off the ground in a taunting manner.

"Fine," Harry retorted, grabbing his own broom and taking off after Draco.

Hermione had to admit, Potter was good for someone who had no experience; he seemed to be quite the challenger for Draco. Once Draco himself realized this he threw the Remembrall in the opposite direction, Harry dived quickly after it. Just as he went to catch it Hermione muttered a spell under her breath, she had never attempted wand less magic before but it was worth a shot.

Hermione saw Potter freeze before losing control of his broom, coming to a halt when he crashed down into the ground face first just as Madam Hooch arrived back from the hospital wing.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Madam Hooch demanded, standing above the battered boy with her hands on her hips looking unimpressed.

"It was Draco, he stole…..," Harry tried to explain but was promptly stopped by a raised hand from Madam Hooch.

"Well Mr Potter, it seems odd that Mr Malfoy seems to have both feet solidly on the ground while you instead have your face on the ground," Madam Hooch continued.

"Hermione did a spell; I saw her say something just before Harry fell. She's evil, she's a Black," Ron said in an attempt to defend Harry from the trouble he had gotten into.

"Yes but at least I'm not a poor Weasley, who has neither the talent nor the looks to make up for my lack of money," Hermione glared sharply at Ron much to the amusement of her fellow Slytherin's.

"That's enough! Potter, come with me. You're in a lot of trouble young man," Madam Hooch said, leading Harry back towards the castle after dismissing the rest of the class.

"Sssnitch," Hermione hissed at Ron.

"Did…did you just hiss at me?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"No, you are such a freak," Hermione answered with the roll of her eyes before following her friends back to the castle entrance, leaving a baffled Ron behind her.

* * *

Hermione, Pansy and Draco went to dinner that night expecting to see the Gryffindor table devoid of one very annoying member but to much to their shock and dismay it seemed as though Harry had managed to worm his way out of an expulsion as he was sitting scoffing down food while surrounded by his friends.

Draco couldn't ignore it as well as Hermione, her mother had taught her how to play indifferent in times like these. Hermione just sighed and motioned to Pansy for them to follow the agitated Draco. "Managed to worm your way out of another tricky situation then Potter," Draco sniped.

"It would take more than that to get rid of me" 

"I would hope so, we wouldn't want to get rid of you before we could have some real fun would we now," Hermione sneered, her eyes sparkling with possibilities. Harry shrunk back at the look, even Draco slightly winced at the girls expression.

"So, how about a duel Potter?" Hermione asked in a light tone as if the topic at hand was frivolous.

"A duel?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"We're in, I'm his second. Who's yours?" Ron answered quickly from behind Harry.

Hermione turned and studied her best friends for a while. Draco was blood, family, she could trust him but he wasn't that magically competent. She trusted Pansy almost as much as blood and the girl had a definite magical advantage over Draco.

"Pansy will be my second. Tonight, midnight, we duel in the Trophy room," Hermione instructed in an icy tone before retreating. Pansy grinned at the boys before following along with Draco.

"Stop looking like a wounded puppy Draco. It's not a look that suits you," Hermione said once they were out of earshot.

"I can't believe you chose Pansy," he pouted.

"She's a better dueler than you are so deal with it. And if my plan works, there won't even be a duel," she said ignoring her friends questioning looks before making her way to their shared common room.

* * *

That evening as she arranged her final plans for Potter she made sure to send a letter to her mother. It read:

_Dearest Mother,_

_I hope you are doing well. Everything here is still going_ _wonderfully_ _, Slytherin is a_ _honorable_ _house and the students are like-minded and share similar_ _interests to myself_ _._

_Flying doesn't seem to_ _be_ _my forte, but I refuse to_ _fail_ _at it so I shall make_ _a_ _great_ _er_ _effort to improve. The rest of my classes are progressing well, I have won over 100 house points already which is quite an impressive feat I am told._

_Potter is a great annoyance to Draco, Pansy and I. I severely dislike the boy; today I hexed him without using a wand. Not too much damage was done but_ _soon_ _I'll have another shot at getting rid of him._

_The book you sent has been a lot more useful than candy, I constantly study from it and it has developed my skill_ _s_ _a great deal._

_Love_

_Hermione_

Hermione then took a scrap of stray parchment and wrote on it a small note:

_First years going to trophy room at midnight_

She then snuck out of the common room and to Filches office; she went unnoticed most of the way. At one point she was caught by the Bloody Baron but since he had enjoyed the Black sisters during their time at Hogwarts he let Hermione go with little more than a grunt of acknowledgement. Hermione got to the office and quickly deposited the paper under the door before hastily heading back before anyone could catch her out of bed after curfew. Hermione wasn't as stupid or reckless as Harry; she was a Slytherin which meant she excelled in plans that were cunning and smart.

When she returned to her room a black owl stood waiting for her at her window, on his raised leg hung a letter. She opened it knowing instantly it was from her mother, her mother was always quick to reply to her owls.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It took me a_ _while to get used to flying as well, you will get there eventually. Flying is an ultimately useless talent;_ _once_ _you can apparate it's absolutely useless._

_I_ _would_ _expect nothing less from you academically; you are smart so make good use of it. It will benefit you in the long run. I am glad that you have embraced your Slytherin nature; it would have been_ _most_ _disappointing if you had rejected it._

_For once I am impressed with your independent nature in targeting Potter; he deserves_ _your wrath_ _so do_ _make sure to make_ _your punishment_ _s_ _appropriately_ _fitting_ _. Use the book_ _wisely,_ _it will_ _continuously_ _improve your wand less magic. Mine developed at a similar rate._

_We will practice once you get home._

_Regards_ _,_

_Bellatrix_

Hermione read and reread the letter with a happy grin. Her mother was actually supporting her and it felt wonderful. She couldn't wait for the holidays to arrive so that they could practice together.

* * *


End file.
